


Princess

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Mel's Birthday! (aka angsty drabbles) [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gunplay, Name Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: You lived happily in a small cell to be used and abused by the most powerful man in the universe, but then something changes.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepdeprived101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprived101/gifts).



> it's ur girl's first smut piece made especially for her best friend. enjoy!

You woke up, blinking and trying to focus on anything in the room.  It was pitch black and you could hear the laughing and talking from the Hyperion workers above. You tried to sit up, the loud metallic sound of chains dragging across each other made you realize what your exact situation was again.  You held your hand up, the florescent lights flickering and you knew what was coming. 

"Princess? You awake?" Jack called out, the sound of the door closing made you flinch. 

"Yes, Daddy." You answer, smiling at him as he walked down the stairs.

"Good, I brought you food earlier, but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you since you were such a good girl last night." Jack said, setting a tray of food down at the desk next to your bed. 

"Thank you." You said, walking towards the desk and sitting down, the cuffs chains to each ankle pulled tautly and you started to pick at the food he gave you.

The room Jack kept you in was tiny, big enough for a small desk and a twin sized mattress but for not much else.  A small metal toilet was hidden behind a curtain off to the corner. Your chains were long enough to walk around, but you always found your laying on the mattress. Jack was humane enough to dress it with soft sheets and give you a comfortable blanket.

"Is it good?" He asked, leaning against the tablet and running his hand through your hair.

"Yes, Daddy." You answered and he smiled, petting your hair.

Daddy is what Jack told you to call him he picked you up that first night and it just stuck, even when he drugged you and you woke up in this cell. He was gentle when he wasn't telling you to 'service him' as he would call it. He'd bring you food, two meals a day and various snacks throughout the day, sit with you while you ate. 

"Eat up, Princess. I'm bringing you upstairs for a shower." Jack said and you smiled at him, taking a sip of your water.

Every other day Jack would bring you upstairs for a shower and give you new clothes to wear. It was your favorite thing to do since Jack would let you wander around his apartment and you were able to stretch out your legs and run around until your legs burned. You finished up your food and stood up, letting Jack unlock the cuffs and rolling your ankles around with a happy sigh.

"Tell Me, Princess. Do you like it down here?"

"Not really, Daddy." You answered truthfully, wringing your hands together and looking anywhere but at him.

"Why not?"

"It's dark and I...I like to run around." 

Jack laughed and you smiled, something about him seemed off.

***

You moaned as the hot spray of the shower hit your body, the fact that Jack was watching you was comforting and you smiled at him. You motioned for him to come in and he shook his head, smiling at you. You took a quick shower, turning off the water and reaching your hand out for a towel.

"You didn't take that long," JAck commented and you smiled, wrapping the towel around your body before stepping out.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if I could run. I can just do laps around the apartment and then, I'll take another shower before I go back down." 

"You want to go back down?"

"No, I have to."

"What if I let you stay up here? I mean, the chains will stay, but I'll make them longer so you can get to the bathroom and hang out in the bedroom. Just until I'm sure you won't try anything." Jack said and you stared at him, expecting him to tell you that it was joke and you were going to be returned to your little cell.

"Are you serious? That sounds so nice!" You said, giving Jack a big hug despite your concerns about that living arrangement.

"Chains will come off when I come home. Does that sound nice?" He asked, dragging his thumb across your bottom lip and smiling at you.

"Yes, daddy." You said with a nod, eyes widening as Jack slipped his thick finger into your mouth.

“Princess, you are so small. I can just drag you around like you’re a doll….” His voice lowered and he pulled his thumb and rubbed the saliva slickened digit across your cheek.

His words were soft and gentle in tone, but you knew what he met. He was going to use you, push you further until you’re begging him to stop. He never stopped. That would only happen if you used the safe word he set up when you first hooked up with him. You only used it a handful of times, not because you felt unsafe but just because you felt too tired. Jack was more than gentle once the word came out, comforting you and talking you down with kind words and praise. It scared you a bit, the way Jack could switch from violent to gentle in a matter of seconds.

"Get on my bed, Princess. What ever way is comfortable for you." Jack said, patting your side.

You nodded and walked past Jack, taking off your towel and climbing onto his bed, running your hands over his soft blanket and waiting for Jack. You felt safe in his room despite knowing what he was capable of.  You watched as Jack came out of the bathroom, his normal CEO attire gone.

"Your bed is so soft..." You mumbled, looking up as Jack settled on his knees and pushed your legs apart.

He just hummed in response, his finger drawing lazy patterns against your thigh. You shivered as his finger dragged against you, locking eyes with him as he gently pressed his finger against you. His hands were huge, that's something you noticed on that first night with him, his fingers were proportionally so. You waited for Jack to nod, holding back a moan as his finger curled ever so slightly inside of you.

"Go on, Princess." He encouraged and you let out a soft moan, grabbing his sheets and sinking back against his pillows.

"Such a pretty sound... I'm gonna do something I've never done with you, Princess. Tell me if you like it if you want to me to change what I'm doing." Jack said, and you nodded.

He spread your legs further and you gasped as he dragged his tongue over your clit, his finger going back to filling you. You bit your lips, closing your eyes as you focused on his movements. Your legs were shaking and you instinctive squeezed your legs together.

"Stop that, Princess. Your legs are strong enough to break my skull." Jack laughed, the vibrations made you gasp.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." You said, running your fingers through his hair and sighing happily.

"You like this, Princess," Jack asked, resting his cheek against your thigh.

"Yeah... it feels so good, Daddy." You hummed, laying back and enjoying how his finger filled you, each curl of his finger making you shiver and gasp.

"I'm gonna make things more interesting, kitten. Get on your hands and knees and just sit tight." He said, holding his finger to your lips and you sucked it clean. The approving hum from Jack made you smile.

You got into position, running your hands over the embroidered pillowcases that decorated his bed. They were pretty and you traced the flower patterns, smiling as you thought about why Jack would have them. He didn't look like the type of guy to have pretty flowery pillows decorating his apartment.

"Princess, you know how pretty I say when you're all bruised and bloodied, right?" Jack asked, his hand running over your back, warm and calloused against your soft skin, still damp from the shower.

"Yes, Daddy." You answered, nodding and gasping as he grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged your head back.

"Well, you know how I own you, right? You're mine to use any way I like. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Tonight, I'm going to use you in a different way, Princess. To celebrate the fact that you are going to be living up here with me from now on." 

"What do you mean?" You were honestly scared by what he meant, why would he bring up that you look pretty when you're bruised and bloody if he wasn't going to do worse.

"Look, I know that I play rough with you, treat you like the stupid little doll you are. But god, seeing how  _small_  you are, it made me realize that I can break you so easily. I mean, that sounds fun and I can only imagine how pretty your screams will be, but I sort of want to …. protect you?" The words came out like a question and Jack moved away, his warm hand leaving your body and his weight sinking the mattress down near your knee.

"I want to make you feel good, Princess. Make you cry out my name like it's the only thing your dumb little mind can make sense of." His lips pressed against your hip and you felt the bed shift, Jack's body fitting between your legs.

You waited, the crinkle of a condom wrapper making your mind race. Jack was always careless when he visited you in your cell, using you and calling you his toy while he fucked you into your already thin mattress. Why was he suddenly taking precautious? Taking his time to give you pleasure?

"Daddy? Why are you being so... nice to me?"

"Because you're small, Princess. I treat you like a toy because you are my toy. Every now and then, toys need attention and love to keep them running. You can't use a gun over and over without cleaning it and giving it a break, you know. So, I can't keep fucking you over and over leaving you shivering mess in a cell without taking care of you, or else you'll become a crazy mess that I'll have to get rid of." Jack’s voice was kind and sweet, almost as if he was talking to a child.

You often thought that Jack saw you that way. A dumb little girl, so eager to for the attention and love of someone so powerful as Jack. He was right in some ways, he was powerful and you craved the feeling of feeling so weak and powerless against him. You were eager to take his angry beatings, each bruise reminding you that you were his toy. You felt sick for wanting that, wishing that he would hurt you a little more and show you who you belong to.

“Actually, get on your back. I want to see your face.” You hesitated, unable to move as he requested it. Jack never looked at you when you were having sex, he’d always have you on your knees or bent over your desk. Occasionally he would pick you up, burying his face in your neck as he fucked you against the wall, but even that was animalistic in nature. 

You got onto your back, taking a deep breath as Jack trailed kisses down your jaw, biting a mark onto your neck. You tensed up, trying to relax as Jack ran his tongue over the spot, something delicate of about the action was scaring you. Jack never kissed you, it was too intimate of an action to be shared between the both of you. 

"Relax, Princess. Daddy isn't going to hurt you tonight." He said softly, looking up at you and caressing your cheek.

"This is really weird... I'm used being used." You admitted and JAck laughed.

"Do you like being used?"

You nodded, a blush flooding your cheeks. Jack kneeled, one large hand wrapping your throat, a gentle pressure making you gasp. He watched as your eyes fluttered close and you placed both hands on his wrists.

"You're such a stupid little girl, huh? You know I can kill you so easily, but you want me to hurt you. To use you like the stupid little doll you are." He laughed, pulling away and reaching over to the nightstand, taking his gun off of it and showing it off.

"Open your mouth, Princess. Since you like danger so much." 

You opened your mouth, moaning around the cool metal as he slid it further. Jack watched, his eyes narrowed as your lips stretched obscenely around the barrel. The whole thing was a strange turn on and you moaned again around the gun, moving to take more of it into your mouth, much to Jack's approval.

"You're a disgusting little girl..." He said, pulling it out and placing it back on the nightstand.

You blushed and smiled at Jack, letting him position you. One leg wrapped around his waist the other pushed open so it was dangling off the side of the bed. You felt exposed, more so since he could see your face. It made you feel vulnerable. You squeezed your eyes closed as Jack pushed in, stilling for a moment. 

"This is weird, Princess. I usually just... fuck you." Jack said and you opened your eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I like it."  You said, moaning as Jack leaned forward and kissed you, his hips moving with the movement, filling you completely.

"Tell Daddy what you want, Princess." Jack urged, the embarrassment of asking to get fucked was not lost, but you knew that he was going to stay like that until you asked.

"Please Daddy, fuck me." You moaned out, the soft moans that came from Jack as he started a gentle rhythm made you smile.

It was weird, the whole situation, being in Jack's bed not your cell, his gentleness replacing the anger and roughness you grew accustomed to over the months. You wanted him to move faster, desperate for more friction. Jack seemed to want the same thing, his hand finding purchase on your hip as he started a quicker rhythm. You gasp and gripped the bed sheets, moaning as Jack left open mouth kisses against your neck.

"You're perfect, Princess," Jack mumbled and you pulled his face to yours, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth, nipping at your lip gently.

You let out a whine, pulling Jack close as your leg tightened around him as you came. Jack started cursing, his fingers digging into your hip as is rhythm stuttered and he came with a ragged breath. He stayed like that for a few moments, his breathing calming as he pulled away and pulled out. 

"That was so good, Princess," Jack said and you nodded, tensing up as Jack pulled you to his side, wrapping his arm around you.

"Yeah, I uh...I'm gonna run."You said, slipping away from him and grabbing the clothes he set out on his dresser.

**

You ran laps around his huge apartment until your legs ached and your lungs burned with each breath. The whole situation was surreal, Jack was being nice and it honestly freaked you out. You needed to figure out what happened from last night to this morning that switched his attitude so fast. You leaned against the counter, taking a large gulp of water and smiling as Jack walked out, dressed in his yellow sweater and a pair of sweats.

"You're not a prisoner, you know that, right?" Jack asked and you shrugged.

"I never felt like I was."

"Locked in a cell, treated like an animal, and used and beaten. Still, you never asked me to stop." 

You smiled and blushed, the truth was embarrassing. You liked how he treated you, the helplessness you felt and the power he held over you felt natural. The gentleness he showed made you feel weird.

"I liked it, Jack. I liked it a lot and it's weird, I know." You admitted, letting out a nervous laugh.

"We can still play that way, Princess. I just want you to stay up here, I want to make sure it's not really screwing with your head. I have to go back to work, but you can help yourself to anything you want in the apartment." Jack said, pressing a kiss against your forehead and patting your arm.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> tell me if you liked it because sex is not a strong point for me!! also check out my tumblr for some updates about life !!


End file.
